


Heart's On Fire

by Niisa1912



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Emperor and Empress, F/M, For the Neatherrealm, I DONT MAKE THE RULES, Neatherrealm, Necrophilia, Porn with Feelings, Post MKX, Pre-MK11, Revenant Kitana, Revenant Liu Kang, Revenants, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Tried to play with the theme of fire, bc theyre dead, porn with vague plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niisa1912/pseuds/Niisa1912
Summary: "So the crown is making your head heavy?" The far too familiarly playful voice pulled her from her thoughts. Sighing, she straightened back and dropped her hands to her sides."There is no end to the stress." Her voice was now wary, having lost all fire and anger from earlier."Then let us relieve some, Kitana." His voice was low and menacing, making her tremble with anticipation.





	Heart's On Fire

_Crash._

"Useless!!"

_Crash._

"Absolutely, completely  _useless!_ "

"Empress please.." A pitiful cry came from the small demon servant before their throat was slit open by a flying projectile. Their body fell pathetically to the ground beneath them as the projectile fan made its way back to its ruthless owner.

"I grow tired of all these setbacks! No more excuses!" Kitana closed her fan angrily, her grip on it making her already pale knuckles even paler, the cracks in her skin glowing in an even more menacing aura. Infuriated, she stepped over the corpse and kicked a nearby vase, causing it to fall to the ground with another loud  _crash_. As she began to pace the hall anxiously, the sounds of glass smashing underneath her heels reverberated against the walls. In an instant, Jade and Kung Lao burst through the large doors of the grand hall, their postures ready to fight if need be. Upon seeing the mess and the corpse, they relaxed their forms and focused on the dark Empress. Jade strode toward her best friend, concern and apprehension apparent.

"Kitana, is everything alright? What has gotten into-"

"Why are we delaying our plans further?!" She hissed at the emerald revenant. "Haven't we waited long enough? Our armies are ready!!" She began storming about again, making her way toward the large doors.

"I'm afraid we are not, my friend." Jade tried to calmly speak to her without further agitating her. Kung Lao followed closely behind. "It was thought to be best that we hold off on an attack until-"

"Until that blasted thunder God attacks us  _first??"_ She stomped on a large chunk of glass near her foot. "After he  _threatened_ us??" Her fans were now drawn, bearing their deadly blades. "I think not!" Jade then drew her staff, clearly prepared to fight if need be. "Who commanded this nonsense??" One of her fans flew past Jade's face by a mere centimeter and over Kung Lao's shoulder, barely grazing him. The fan ended up lodging itself into one of the doors with a loud  _crack_ of wood breaking underneath the blades.

A flash of hesitation crossed Kung Lao's face and Jade took a protective step forward. "The only other person making orders around here, Kitana."

" _What?"_ She felt her blood begin to boil at the mere thought. Before she could lose her temper entirely, the doors opened once more; making her focus go toward it entirely once she felt an all too familiar presence. Liu Kang was now in her sights, donned in his newly fitted armor for when they would go in battle.

"I made the order, Kitana." He said calmly, his poker face doing nothing to ease her nerves. "It's just not the right time. We need to prepare more if we want to be victorious against Raiden and his Earthrealm army."

"A foolish command I should add." she stalked toward him, materializing another fan into her hand. "What are you thinking?"

"Relax, Qīnài de." He raises his hand in a failed attempt to ease her. The words that normally melted her heart only served to infuriate her further at this moment. Kung Lao could be heard snickering in the background and Jade hushed him, but she already knew that Jade too was smiling with amusement.

How  _dare_ he embarrass her like  _this. In front of the other two no less!_

Before she could begin flinging her weapon around again in her blind fury, her arm was twisted behind her back by a strong force, enough to drop the fan entirely from mere shock. She twist her head around slightly to find Liu Kang was pressed behind her, his grip on her arm never wavering. "You will stop this, Kitana." He demanded rather than asked. "And you will not take your anger out on our council." he gestured toward their two closest friends who were still in defensive stances. Kitana growled angrily before being pushed toward the door. "No one is your enemy here, do not act like we are." The way he handled and spoke to her sent chills down her spine and made her blood hot. She couldn't  _believe_  she was being scolded as though she were a  _child_. Slowly but surely she was removed from the main hall, though, not without Liu Kang hearing a  _few_  choice words from her.

 

\--

Kitana found herself staring out in the world around her, the awful, putrid scene of the Netherrealm. The eerily eternally dark skies expanded as far as the eye can see, and the ground which seemed so void of life it made her wonder if anything ever grew there at all. The rivers of lava that spewed ash and rock surrounded their fortress, which was nothing less of an eyesore. She crossed her arms as she gazed upon the land she owned, the scowl she wore never ceasing. How much longer would they need to wait before they could get their exact revenge? Before they could make that  _pathetic_ thunder God  _pay_ for what he's done to them? A few more steps forward and she was leaning against the railing of the balcony, looking down upon the various undead creatures under their control being commanded by Kabal, his hoarse angry voice being heard from where she stood. Their army had become rather large over the years, and they had trained day and night with little rest, so how were they still so unprepared?

 "So the crown is making your head heavy, Empress?" The far too familiarly playful voice pulled her from her thoughts. Sighing, she straightened back and dropped her hands to her sides.

 "There is no end to the stress." Her voice was now wary, having lost all fire and anger from earlier. It was true. Since taking over the Netherrealm after Quan Chi's demise and the fall of Shinnok, running the place as Empress has truly been an exhausting feat, and the stress was really starting to get to her; just as her actions have shown today.

The sound of chains moving and a swishing noise caused her to turn around slightly, her eyes going wide as she saw Liu Kang whipping around his nunchucks the way he does before battle. Over the left shoulder, grasped from underneath and thrown over the right before being grabbed from beneath, the cycle repeated and she swore she saw some an orange light emitting from the flying chain. All the while Liu Kang just smiled his cocky grin, one that became far more apparent since becoming a revenant.

 "Then let us relieve some, Kitana." he stopped twirling them around and now stood in his fighting stance, ready. Kitana looked on, all but flabbergasted.

 "You want to  _fight_ me?" She tried to stifle a hysterical laugh. "Oh  _Emperor_ Liu Kang, have you gone mad?" She faced him completely, her arms now crossed.

 "Sparring is a good way to rid yourself of all that extra stress you've been carrying,  _Empress_." He started bouncing on the balls of his feet, as though he were preparing himself. "Besides," he gave a few practice punches in the air. "You were fully prepared to fight me in the main hall." He laughed. "So why not now?"

 Slightly embarrassed from her outburst earlier, she squared her shoulders and walked back into the room, shutting the balcony door behind her. "You chose quite a setting." Drawing her fans, she followed suit with her own positioning.

 "The training room is occupied by Nightwolf and your mother." They slowly began circling the small space, when one person moves the other imitates the movement. Over many battles they've come accustomed to each other's fighting style; she could read him like a book. "Training and waiting on Kabal and Stryker. Besides," Flames erupted from his closed fists, covering his weapon. "I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your mother." He smirked. "This way we have far more  _privacy_."

 "Enough privacy to protect your pride? Of course, it would be a shame for everyone to see the "Chosen One" get decimated by his queen." Using the old name that Raiden would call him was enough to put a sting, and she knew that he wasn't too happy about it.

  _Good._

 In that instant, Liu Kang came charging for her with his fire fists, causing Kitana to roll out of his way and toss one of her deadly blades at him when he wasn't looking. Narrowly dodging the bladed projectile, he briefly transported from the spot he stood and appeared right in front of her in a quick burst of flames. With a surprised yelp, she back flipped to create some space but Liu Kang was already on top of her, his fists meeting with her back and shoulders as she landed. In a panicked frenzy she attempted to jump and throw her daggers but still, the former monk was far too fast for her and was already blocking and dodging them. She landed harshly on her heels, her legs faltered and she went to her knees briefly.

 "You're so blinded by your anger you can't even focus." Liu Kang grabbed her by the shoulders and hoisted her up, then threw her across the room. Not enough to badly injure her but enough to make her lose her balance completely and hit the wall. "You're making foolish mistakes Kitana, if we were to go to battle like this you would be  _dead."_

 Gathering herself together, she spun in circles with her fans to try and catch him off guard but he used his transportation skill again and appeared behind her. Angered, she threw another projectile fan at her Emperor once she saw he was striding towards her. He sidestepped and it missed him entirely, cementing itself into the wall. Scowling, she materialized them again and, in a panic, began wildly flinging them at him. With his nunchucks he hit them both, sending them flying and hitting various other things in the room which made Kitana increasingly nervous. Before she could grab her daggers or even try to evade him, Liu Kang was in her face and brought a strong palm to her collarbone; pressing her against the wall behind her and her heart began to race. Despite the film over his eyes, she still felt them bare into her' s.

 "You lose." He smirked, his palm never leaving it's spot on her sternum. She couldn't answer, she didn't even have any kind of remark. Liu Kang had some kind of hold on her and she didn't know if it was a good or bad thing. "Now,  _Empress."_ The way he drew the word out sent chills across her skin and she shivered. "Will you behave like the queen you are, or must I teach you again?"

 Now it was her turn to be amused. "Oh please, I was royalty before I even met you, Liu Kang. There's nothing to teach that I don't already know." She chuckled. The look of displeasure on his face did nothing but further stoke the fire that Liu Kang lit in her, a fire that burned with absolute  _need_ for the revenant in front of her. She just needed to push him a little bit more…

 "You've lost miserably in a mere sparring match with me and you  _dare_ try to sound like you're superior?" He shook his head and tsked, his hand slid down to her breast plate whilst the other pinned her shoulder hard against the wall, making her wince just slightly. "Kitana," He said slowly, authoritatively. A warm sensation ran through her whole body in that instant. "Perhaps you  _do_ need a bit of a reminder."

 "Of…?" Her voice was playful as she toyed with him, unable to hide the smirk from her face.

 "Of who you're messing with." He all but tore the armor off of her and it fell hard to the ground, the sound echoing around the room. He then made work of the rest of her armor, soon all of it meeting the same fate as the breast plate. Kitana was stunned by how quickly and effortlessly he tore it all down and she made a quick mental note to demand for stronger armor later. For now however, she was mostly exposed to Liu Kang' s scrutiny and she couldn't recall the last time she felt so  _exhilarated._

The way his eyes seemed to undress her from top to bottom only served to fuel that burning fire inside her and she could only cock her head to the side. "See something of interest,  _Emperor?_ " She knew using his newly given title in such manner was like poking a sleeping bear, one that's been starving for some time.

 "Oh, something of  _particular_ interest, Qīnài de." His voice was low as his other arm pressed itself where the base of her neck met her shoulders. She gasped at the sudden pressure, feeling his forearm press firmly against her. "Do you intend to fight me?" He mused, strengthening his hold on her. Biting her lip softly, she stared into his smoky red eyes.

 "Never would dream of it." Her voice was soft and sultry; playtime was over, and he clearly knew it as well.

 As she answered, her mouth was quickly overtaken by his and she moaned into the harsh kiss. His free hand began to trace against Kitana's shape; sliding from her chest, down to her breast, all the way to her waist where he let it rest for a moment as he ravaged her mouth completely. Every small touch he made set her ashened skin ablaze wherever it went; if she hadn't known any better, she'd assume he was using his Chi to create such wonderful sensations. His rough tongue mingled with hers, asserting his dominance as the muscle explored every wall and crevice of her mouth. Her eyes closed completely as she completely surrender herself to his barrage of actions. His hand was on the move again, this time snaking their way to her lower belly then further down and down until-

 Gasping, she bucked her hips forward instinctively; the pressure against her groin along with his mouth and how he pinned her against the wall was already beginning to drive her absolutely  _mad_. The two fingers rubbing against her pants increased their cruel ministrations, pressing harder and moving  _faster._ After Gods knows how long, the monk finally moved down to her neck, allowing her to breathe some much needs air. His teeth grazed her cracked skin before biting down roughly; with a yelp, Kitana squirmed underneath him from the onslaught of pleasure. Those  _damn_ hands soon found their way  _into_ her bottoms and began teasing at the now swollen nub. Mouth wide open, her head shot straight up and she couldn't hold back the wanton sounds that escaped her throat. After a few more moments of utter _torture_ , Liu Kang removed his arm from her neck and yanked down the front of her bodice, exposing her bare breast. The cool air made her shiver with anticipation as it was then engulfed into the warmth of his mouth. The suckling feeling along with his other hand still stroking her was enough to make her legs shake uncontrollably underneath it all.

 "Please," she moaned, once Liu Kang had switched to her more neglected mound.  "Liu Kang please.." she cried again as she kept bucking her hips from the sharp feeling going down her spine.

 Instead of easing up or even answering her, he let two fingers slip through; the sudden intrusion causing her whole body to freeze over as she tried to contain the sounds that threatened to come out. With eyes squeezed shut, she hissed when those fingers began moving rhythmically, leaving no room for slow or steady. Her hands flew to his shoulders, gripping onto his armor tightly as he pumped in and out of her at a faster and faster pace. The strength and speed he had was almost too much to bear and her head rolled back once more as more shocks coursed through her whole being. After much attention, Liu Kang let her now swollen breast go with a wet  _pop_ and she could hear him chuckle lowly. "Are you already starting to lose yourself, my Empress? We've barely begun.." As he spoke his thumb went to that same nub and began stroking as his fingers continued their work, meanwhile sneaking a third one in, making Kitana nearly scream.

 "Y-you're enjoying this far too much.." her voice was breathy and small, her mind incapable of focusing on anything but the way he teased her to the absolute brink. Shaking his head, his mouth went to the shell of her ear and he blew air onto it.  _Sneaky bastard._

 "Sorry, but I'm certain it is  _you_ ," he pressed his digits into her deeply as he spoke. "-are the one that's enjoying this far more than I."  She tried to shake her head and feign innocence but Liu Kang merely laughed again. "Your body betrays you,  _Qīnài de_." He cooed. "Your essence is pouring out of you like a waterfall and you want to say you're  _not_ enjoying this?" Faster his hand went to work deep in her wet heat and his other one began work on her breast yet again, squeezing and kneading it whilst his tongue slid across from the shell to her earlobe and nibbled on it lightly which made her whine rather pathetically; it wasn't enough for her, not even close.

 She began to lose track of how much time had passed, she could hardly register anything outside of her Emperor's skilled, calloused hands and they were doing to her; all of the teasing was building  up a flame that made her skin and insides  _absolutely_   _burn_ and the dark Emperor did nothing but increase the fire deep inside of her core. She was rocking against him, begging for more but he continued to hold back, seemingly content with merely fondling her until she couldn't handle it anymore. Once she felt herself begin to lose herself completely, Liu Kang stopped all together; withdrawing his hands entirely and leaving her to stand there in a mild, confused daze. Blinking, she looks at the man before her with imploring eyes before being harshly brought down to her knees. Eyes never leaving her lover's, she watched as he threw his belt to the side and pulled at the drawstrings of his trousers to loosen them before pulling them down enough to release himself from his confines. Kitana found herself face to face with his rather large member, gulping when it twitched with excitement. A hand found its way to the nape of her neck and forced her face against the ashened, cracked skin. The deep light that emitted from them both poked through the cracks where his veins would be. Switching from staring at the girthy muscle to her Emperor's filmy red eyes, she pressed her cheek against his groin.

 "Was this your goal all along? To bring the Empress of the Netherrealm down to her knees like some concubine?" Her voice was teasing, still breathy from her near-orgasm. Her loins ached painfully from being unable to release, but she'll soon get hers, she'll ensure it.

 "Of course not," He feigned hurt, his hand at the back of her neck squeezing firmly; his other hand grabbing his base and giving light strokes. "But it's always an appreciated benefit  _as Emperor._ " He brought his manhood toward her mouth, pushing until she finally caved and allowed him in. Right off the bat she nearly choked, the moment she let him through her plush lips was when he began thrusting roughly into her throat with no signs of remorse nor hesitation.

 Attempting to adjust herself despite his erratic movements, her hands pressed themselves against his hips to try and create a buffer; but it was all in vain however as he gripped the back of her head and pushed her down to meet with his powerful thrusts. Moaning pitifully around his massive appendage, tears began to form and she did her best to breathe in and out through her nose. His grip was strong and his movements stronger, he slid in and out of her throat with ease. The only sound that could now be heard through the whole room was the wet, choking sounds from deep in her esophagus and Liu Kang's rough, pleasured groans. Just hearing him become undone and cursing in his native language was enough to send that coil of warmth spiraling inside of her yet again. Soon she found herself stroking her own womanhood as the monk continued his assault on her mouth and it only served to make her  _yearn_ for him even more. The taste of him and the saltiness of his pre-cum mixed in with her increasingly hot body was enough to drive her absolutely  _wild._ Being used and thrown about like this really woke up something deep and dark in her, a desire she never really knew she held.

 Before she could think much more of it, her head was shoved all the way down to the base of his member and held there as he jolted and trembled above her followed by a low groan "Ki-tana," he breathed as he let go entirely. A milky, salt filled substance poured into her throat and she enjoyed every last drop of it. She sucked on him a little bit more, running him dry of his essence and he hissed in response, pulling at the two buns on her head for leverage. With a satisfied sigh, she let the now flaccid muscle slide out of her mouth and licked her lips for any remnants. Upon glancing up at the pyromancer, she noticed his eyes were now dark with utter  _lust,_ and she swallowed hard, unsure of his next actions. In one swift movement, she was hoisted into the air and over his shoulder where  he then carried her across the royal chambers. Liu Kang's palm rested in her rear and she felt her cheeks burn as he groped her nonchalantly. Then, he tossed her onto the bed roughly causing her to squeak in surprise; her breast bounced painfully over her bodice from the motion and she knew Liu Kang  _definitely_ saw it. Leaning back, she decided to play into how she must have looked to him right now. Breasts spilling over her top, hair in complete disarray from his previous abuse to them and her face and chest slick with sweat as her lips were swollen; she knew she was quite a sight to be seen, and she can see the dark Emperor completely devouring every inch of her with his eyes.

 The dark red almonds piercing into made her want to run away, but also stay and see what he would do to her and exactly  _what_ he was  _capable_ of. He began working on his armor, unbuckling and untying his shoulder pieces followed by the large piece over his torso. They all clattered to the floor, meeting the same fate that her armor set had met. Watching him undress was entertaining enough; every bit of clothing and armor he discarded slowly revealed his incredibly built form, and she just couldn't wait to just feel his rock hard muscles underneath her palms. Once he was shirtless, he pounced onto the dark Empress and attacked her neck, making her squeal and writhe underneath him from the surprise action. His hands then made quick work of the fastenings on her back followed by the ones connecting to her choker. As soon as the bit of clothing was free, he discarded it with the rest of the clothing piling up on the floor. Her pants were next which came off in one quick movement, her heels hitting the ground with them. Now _nothing_ separated the Emperor from  _his_ Empress.

  _"Well,'_ she thought. '  _Almost nothing…'_

 Pushing hard against Liu Kang, much to his dismay, she began work on his trousers in a desperate attempt to put an end to the silly games. Perhaps realizing what she was doing, he grabbed her hands and pressed them to his lips, kissing gently, before putting them back to her sides. Blushing, she realized that this was the first gentle act he's shown her in a  _very_ long time. But as quick as the moment came it was gone, and Liu Kang's bottoms were nowhere to be seen; revealing his now fully erect hard-on once more and Kitana felt her entire being shiver at the mere sight of it. The menacing hunger and utter  _desire_ that emitted from him was enough to instill a certain sense of apprehension, a bit of fear that terrified yet excited her all at once. An animal-like growl erupted from his throat and she gasped in surprise as she felt his hard grip on her ankle, yanking her to the edge of the mattress. As she was being roughly manhandled, she tried to grip to whatever fabric or bit of mattress to hold onto as her legs were spread wide open and further exposing her to the former monk.

 It was then that she felt an  _immense_ pressure between her legs and she couldn't help but cry out as her inner walls were suddenly being stretched out. The pressure kept going up until it found a home deep inside her, nestling there momentarily before moving back out and then in again with twice the speed. With every stroke there was a different kind of pressure building up in her belly, the same kind from the previous torture her beloved inflicted on her but it was  _so much more_ than before. Rolling to her side, her arms kept her upper body propped up and the feeling seemed to intensify from the small change. Low guttural noises escaped Liu Kang and the Edinian simply  _relished_ in it, the sound itself causing her womanhood to tingle even more on  _top_ of the abuse it was currently taking. The pyromancer's hand held onto her leg so tightly she was certain it would leave marks and kept it on his shoulder, granting him full access to her wet cavern. Then another hand was on her, gripping and playing with her already hard nipples. Arching her back she keened in response, eyes squeezing shut as she lost herself into euphoria. Everywhere Liu Kang touched her set her skin on fire and the heat melded deep inside her. Everything burned and only her Emperor could extinguish the flame that was lit in her. As  _incredible_ as it was, she whined when the monk briefly pulled himself out; but soon she was pushed flat on her belly and felt warm palms on her thighs as she was forced to be on her knees with her face flat on the mattress.

 Then there was a sharp  _smack_ across her rear and she yelped from the stinging sensation. "Liu Kang you-!" the rest of her sentence was muffled as her face was shoved down into a pillow. A strong hand was gripping the back of her neck tightly enough to limit her breathing; along with it was the feeling of dark Emperor entering her tight hole again and slamming down on it. If her mouth wasn't covered, she was sure the whole palace could hear her pleasured scream from the sheer force. Liu Kang's other hand gripped her hip painfully tight to allow him leverage and it was all beginning to melt her mind completely. Through her own noises she could also hear the former Shaolin chanting her name breathlessly with every thrust and it made her heart (and other areas) want to burst. The way he laced her name in with various Mandarin phrases made her wish she could understand what he was saying, but at the same time, the language barrier was so unexpectedly  _arousing_ she didn't care  _what_ he was saying. Her hair, which had long since been pulled from their tight buns, now lay strewn about on the mattress and her back in a wild, untamed state. It never really registered with her until her beloved started gathering the mane and balling it into his fists, pulling at it harshly until she was forced to get on her hands as he continued the brutal assault on her cervix.

"Kitana-" he groaned, and she swore she would come undone from his erotic voice alone. "gàn.." His voice was breathless as he swore and it probably the hottest yet most adorable thing she's ever heard. When he pulled her hair, it sent a spark to her nerves that traveled straight to her groin which continued to add fuel to the fire that burned in her. She too began moaning his name over and over, deep rooted confessions and adoration escaping her lips as the ecstasy took control of her mind and soul.

 Everything was building up and she wasn't sure how much more she could take; her walls tightened around the massive muscle pounding her inside and she cried out. "Liu-! T-There!" she pleaded desperately once her sweet spot was struck and her whole body trembled as a result. "Ooh," There was a force on her neck and then it quickly tightened, heavily all but stopping her air flow. Liu Kang had apparently taken her request as his cue to  _strangle_ her.

 Fear began to take over and she did her best not to panic; especially since Liu Kang, whilst never faltering in his thrusts, began brushing her softly and extending reassurances. "Trust me,  _Qīnài de."_ He whispered. "I'd never bring you harm.."

Their moves grew more desperate and sloppy while Liu Kang's hand around her neck tightened more and more. Soon her eyes were rolling into the back of her head and tears began to stream as her lack of oxygen mingled in with the  _immense_ pleasure of being brutally  _fucked_ brought her closer and closer to the edge. The longer his hand tightened around her throat and she found it harder to breathe, her vision became incredibly blurry and her cheeks burned from lack of air; her moans came out in rasps, if at all, and everything slowly started to spin around her.

 Just as everything was beginning to seemingly fade and she was  _convinced_ she was going to pass out, a powerful wave of something shes never felt  before  _completely_ washed over her whole body. Mouth agape and back arching almost painfully, a long, deep scream emitted from her chest and her whole body quaked and trembled as utter  _bliss_ coursed through her in a mix of burning white hot with cold shocks scattered throughout. As though the red hot flames in her were finally being put out with a powerful force.

 "Ki-ta-na," The name was drawn out into a moan as the muscle inside her stilled suddenly, indicating that her partner wasn't too far behind. A few trembling thrusts later and Liu Kang was howling his release, riding it out in a messily pathetic rhythm. The dark Empress bit her lip and whimpered when she felt her Emperor's seed begin to fill her inside entirely, feeling their mingled love juices dribble down her inner thighs.

 Slowly, Liu Kang finally pulls out, making her feel empty. Kitana allows herself to collapse onto the mattress, exhausted as small gasps still left her when she tried to regulate her breathing once more. The room still wobbled and she rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath; she doesn't think she's ever experienced anything like this in her 10,000 years of life and it was absolutely  _amazing_. A hand rests on her head and she opens an eye slowly, already feeling the exhaustion taking over. There sat Liu Kang, watching her carefully with his hand lightly petting her messy hair. With a small smile, she closed her eyes again and sighed.

 "Suppose we should get back to work then,  _Emperor_ Liu Kang?" She mumbled.

 "Yes  _Empress,_ " he chuckled. "It  _was_ you that demanded there be no more delays, was it not?" His voice was playful and she had to stop herself from laughing. Things really do come full circle.

 "Yes, I suppose I did."

 With that, Liu Kang stood from where he sat and looked out the window, his naked form still a sight for Kitana.

 "Then let's get started, my love." He looked back at her with an almost sinister grin. "The Netherrealm needs their Queen."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi that bit of dialogue when they fight made me wanna write this also All Time Low has been inspiring me for a week straight now so here you go. Sorry if the smut is lackluster, I'm v rusty with it still since most of my sex scenes are never really smutty.


End file.
